we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue
The Prologue is the beginning of the main story for Arthur Hastings in ''We Happy Few'', located in the Parade District. Background The Prologue automatically begins upon starting a new game and picking to play as Arthur. The player controls Arthur Hastings, a unremarkable british citizen who works as a redactor in City Hall, censoring old newspaper articles that the residents may find upsetting or unpleasant. An article shows Arthur with his brother, Percy, triggering a memory of young Percy calling Arthur’s name in distress. Objectives * Chose to Remember * Take the full power cell & work on the redactor * (Optional) Explore Clive’s office * (Optional) Explore Pru’s office * Attend Deirdre’s birthday party & play piñata * Escape! Walkthrough As Arthur remembers Percy, he instinctively reaches for his bottle of Joy, a powerful drug that enduces euphoria and causes the user to forget whatever happened earlier that day. The player is then offered a choice: take the Joy, or remember the past. To continue forward, the player must chose “remember”. Tip: choosing to take joy will cause the game to end, and award the player with the “''Snug as a Bug on a Drug''” achievement. Hours begin to pass very quickly as Arthur tries to remember more details about his brother. His boss, Miss Byng, enters the room and quickly notices the discarded Joy. As Byng is questioning Arthur about the Joy and reminding him of the office birthday party, the power cell in his redactor machine dies. Miss Byng won’t leave Arthur’s office and unblock the door until Arthur resumes working. Get up from the desk, take the empty power cell and replace it with the full power cell on the right shelf. Sit back down by the desk and begin “accepting” or “censoring” documents. Tip: to get the “''Employee of The Month''” achievement, accept the first article, censor the second one and accept third one. Byng will leave after reminding you again to hurry to the party. Take the power cell out of the redactor and continue onward. Head down the hall and enter Clive Birtwhistle’s office. You can pick up two notes here: A letter from Miss Byng (stuck in the doorway) and scrap or paper (crumbled on top of a filing cabinet). Since Clive’s an ass and desperately wants Arthur's view, the player can sabotage his work for an achievement. Tip: to sabotage Clive’s work and get the “''Enjoy the View''” achievement, accept the first article at his redactor and censor the other two. Continue down the hall and enter Pru’s office. Arthur will wonder where she went, and discover that she is likely off her Joy too. There is no achievement here, but power up the redactor and read the articles for some interesting lore. Moving forward, Arthur can see a doctor injecting Hopkin Jones, another possible Downer, with a syringe. Enter the door at the end of the hall and continue forward to the conference room. Arthur enters the conference room and sees his coworkers gleefully smacking a colorful piñata with a stick. Arthur will be given a turn to hit it; however, due to Joy withdrawal, he suddenly sees the situation for what it really is: the piñata is actually a rat, and his coworkers are gleefully eating its smashed body. Covered in rats blood, Arthur begins to gag. Miss Byng offers him one of her Joy Pills, but when Arthur hesitates, she proclaims him a Downer and attempts to have him arrested. Arthur quickly locks himself in the next room and escapes through underground tunnels, barely avoiding being beaten to death by the two bobbies chasing after him. Completing this quest unlocks the "Downer” achievement. Quest Rewards There are no rewards or skill points awarded to the player for completing the prologue. Completing this quest is simply required to advance the story. Bugs and Glitches There are no known bugs that occur during prologue. No matter if the player took all of the power cells, they won't appear in his inventory after waking up in the underground tunnels. While the player is able to look out the window and get an idea of where his job takes place, Arthur will never actually get to go back into the building again. If using the ghost command in the debug menu, the player can venture out of the office and see that the area is in it's own separate location with bits and pieces from the Parade District, and that the office itself is merely a rectangular floating box in the sky. Quest History “Prologue” has been in the game since its 2016 early access release. It has remained largely unchanged during that time, with only minor visual tweaks and dialogue changes. The Clockwork Update patch released in December 2016 slightly extended the end chase sequence with the Bobbies, and added context for why they left Arthur alive in the tunnels, hoping the fumes would kill him eventually. Category:Quests Category:Arthur's Quests